Legends:Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço
A Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço foi travada entre a República Galáctica e o Império Sith em 5,000 ABY. O conflito envolveu a totalidade da República, embora as principais forças concentraram sua atenção em três mundos, posteriormente, levou a guerra para o sistema solar remoto de Primus Goluud, e o mausoléu Sith no planeta Korriban. Depois de superar o choque inicial da invasão Sith, as forças armadas e reagrupadas da República aniquilaram o Império Sith, forçando o Lorde Negro Naga Shadow exilar-se em Yavin 4. A Era de Ouro dos Sith Após sua derrota, durante os primeiros dias da Guerra Civil Jedi, os adpetos do lado negro fugiram dos territórios da República depois de serem liquidados em Korriban. Siths e aprendizes passaram a fazer uso da alquimia Sith. Os Sith unidos formaram um império imensamente rico e poderoso, contruído sobre feitiçaria e tecnologia Sith. Ao longo dos séculos, os Sith exilados foram esquecidos pela República, assim como todos os registros da mesma tenham sido perdidos pelos Sith. As duas nações prosperaram de forma isolada, uma ignorando a outra como se não existisse. A Descoberta do Império Sith thumb|left|[[Gav Daragon|Gav e Jori Daragon.]] Durante o auge do Império Sith, dois exploradores hiperespaciais, os irmãos Gav e Jori Daragon, tinham como objetivo descobrir uma rota hiperespacial nova e lucrativa para ajudá-los a pagar suas dividas gigantescas. Depois de roubarem sua nave apreendida, Starbreaker 12, foram perseguidos pelas autoridades e marcaram rotas aleatórias em seu computador de navegação e assim entraram no hiperespaço. Confiando na sua "sorte" (ou seja, o potencial da Força) para sobreviver a viagem. Sua chegada em Korriban coincidiu com a morte do maior Lorde Sith da época, Marka Ragnos. Os dois adversários para tomarem posse de sua coroa eram Naga Sadow e Ludo Kreesh, que estavam no meio de um duelo enquanto os Daragons estavam na órbita do planeta. Após o desembarque, Gav e Jori foram imediatamente presos e levados para o planeta gelado de Ziost, capital do Império Sith, onde seriam interrogados. Depois de relembrarem da esquecida República, a conclave dos Lordes Sith, até então liderada por Ludo Kreesh, setenciou os irmãos Daragons à morte, depois de chegarem a conclusão de que eles poderiam ser espiões da República, mas Naga Sadow discordou, sonhando com a quantidade de planetas em posse da República que poderia dominar. Com a ajuda de seus alquimicamente modificados Guerreiros Massassi, ele arquitetou a fuga dos Daragons e criou provas de que foram resgatados por agentes da República. Sadow levou os Daragons à sua fortaleza pessoal de Khar Shian, fingindo ser aliado dos irmãos exploradores e, simultaneamente, sua suposta "fuga" para galvanizar os Lordes Sith em uma guerra contra a República. Mantendo os irmãos separados, Sadow começou a ensinar magia Sith à Gav, dando desculpas para sua irmã Jori retornar ao espaço da República. Kreesh logo descobriu o refúgio de Sadow, e ordenou à seus seguidres para atacar a fortaleza de Sadow. Quando a frota de Kreesh chegou, Sadow aconselhou Jori a fugir da batalha sem seu irmão ausente, e para avisar a República da invasão iminente, mas tudo tinha acontecido como Sadow havia planejado. Ludo Kreesh acabou sendo derrotado e Jori partindo com a Starbreaker 12 deixando para trás seu irmão. Sadow uniu as forças do Império e coroou-se o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Após diversos atrasos, Jori conseguiu entregar um aviso a Imperatriz Teta do sistema Koros. A imperatriz finalmente seguiu o conselho de seu vereador, o Jedi Memit Nadill, e de seus companheiros Odan-Urr e Mestre Ooroo, alertando Coruscant para a iminente invasão, mas poucos atenderam seus avisos. A Invasão Sith Naga Sadow implantou suas forças para invadir vários planetas da República simultaneamente, enquanto ele estacionou sua esfera de meditação perto da gigante-vermelha Primus Goluud e usou métodos de meditação para ajudas as forças Sith no campo de batalha. A ferocidade da invasão Sith rapidamente superou as naves da Marinha da República. Gav Daragon recebeu o comando da frota para a invasão de Koros Major. Quando ele chegou em Koros Major, seguiu-se uma batalha importante. Durante a luta, Gav procurou por sua irmã na doca de reparos de Aarrba, o Hutt, ladeada por uma série de guardas Massassi. Aarrba, um amigo próximo da família, foi atingido pelos guardas momentos antes de Jori entrar na câmara. Pensando que Gav havia matado Aarrba, Jori o atacou com um sabre de luz dado a ela por Odan-Urr. Gav fugiu de sua irmã e retornou ao seu mestre em Primus Goluud. Sem seu comandante, as forças Sith em Koros Major ficaram desorganizadas e acabaram derrotados. thumb|left|250px|[[Mestres Jedi Memit Nadill, Tuknatan e Sonam-Ha'ar lutando contra os Sith na Batalha de Coruscant.]] Chegando em Primus Goluud, Gav abriu a esfera de meditação de Sadow e acidentalmente quebrou a concentração do Lorde Sith sobre a invasão distante de Coruscant, permitindo que os soldados da República tivessem mais facilidade em derrotá-los, fazendo com que eles vencessem a batalha. Enquanto isso, no planeta Kirrek, mais uma batalha estava sendo travada. Lá, o Mestre Jedi Ooroo derrotou uma grande força de guerreiros Massassi reunidos, mas acabou sacrificando-se no processo. Jori e a Imperatriz Teta seguiram Gav até Primus Goluud acompanhados de uma frota de Koros Major. Percebendo que a guerra virou-se contra ele, Sadow abandonou suas tropas nos campos de batalhas deixando na liderança para Gav Daragon, e usou uma super-arma Sith para implodir a estrela mais próxima. Gav, com raiva da traição de Sadow, voltou-se contra seu mestre. Ele transmitiu as coordenadas da localização do Império Sith para a Imperatriz Teta e avisou para eles abandonarem Primus Goluud antes que a mesma se tornasse uma supernova, quando ocorreu, a esfera de meditação de Sadow foi destruída, matando ele e Gav. A Queda do Império Sith Resultado Batalhas conhecidas 250px|right|thumb|Uma batalha durante a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, retratado em um friso mantido nas câmaras do [[Chanceler Palpatine.]] *Batalha de Coruscant *Batalha de Koros Major *Batalha de Kirrek *Batalha de Primus Goluud *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Segunda Batalha de Korriban Figuras Notáveis República Galáctica *Jori Daragon *Empress Teta *Memit Nadill *Odan-Urr *Ooroo *Anavus Svag *Tuknatan *Sonam-Ha'ar Império Sith *Gav Daragon *Naga Sadow *Ludo Kressh *Dor Gal-ram *Horak-mul *Shar Dakhan Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Abyss'' Fontes *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *[http://www.swtor.com/info/ Star Wars: The Old Republic official website] * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * en:Great Hyperspace War de:Großer Hyperraumkrieg es:Gran Guerra Hiperespacial pl:Wielka wojna nadprzestrzenna Categoria:Batalhas da Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço Categoria:Conflitos Categoria:República Galáctica